Bina's story Yugi's Sister
by Bina1
Summary: Chris tries to draw Yugi, but Yugi's sister finds out
1. Default Chapter

Ch. 1 The Drawings  
  
Note to the reader: There are several characters in this story, but right now there will be only 3, well, actually 4 if you count the other side of Sabrina called Breanna, so here goes.  
  
Characters: Sabrina Mouto Chris Brown Yugi Mouto Breanna Mouto Whenever Sabrina changes, there will be this sign ______ for Sabrina to Breanna and ______ for Breanna to Sabrina.  
  
Sabrina: If Chris draws a bad drawing of Yugi (My brother) My other self will end up hurting him.  
  
Chris: * thinking to himself * Opps, I did a bad drawing of Yugi!  
  
______  
  
Breanna: CHRIS YOU DID A HORRIBLE DRAWING OF YUGI! YOU KNOW WHAT IS COMING NEXT.  
  
* Big cloud of dust erupts when Breanna tackles Chris *  
  
* When dust clears, Chris is laying on the ground to scared to move *  
  
Breanna: IF YOU WANT TO DRAW YUGI DRAW HIM RIGHT!!!  
  
Chris: Don't hurt me  
  
Breana: I thought I had hurt you enough so you couldn't talk time for round two  
  
* Big cloud of dust erupts when Breanna tackles Chris again *  
  
* When dust clears, Chris is laying on the ground to scared to move or breath *  
  
_____ ______  
  
Sabrina: Chris how many times do I have to tell you, if you want to draw Yugi never carry it around me  
  
* Yugi shows up *  
  
Yugi: Hey sis what's new?  
  
Sabrina: Oh hi Yugi, Chris tried to draw you again  
  
* shows him the picture *  
  
Yugi: (Begins to cry) Why, why won't Chris draw me right? *sniff* If *sniff* he's not careful *sniff* I'll *sniff* sent my fan *sniff* girls on him. * breaks down crying and runs off *  
  
(Sabrina and Chris just stare with blank faces)  
  
Sabrina: *sweat drop* well there's my brother for you  
  
ChrisCan I go home now?  
  
______  
  
Breanna: Did I say you could talk? BE QUIET!!!  
  
______  
  
Sabrina: If you really want to learn how to draw Yugi, take lessons from Bunni or me  
  
Chris: How much?  
  
Sabrina: $20 an hour  
  
Chris: I'll pass  
  
______  
  
Breanna: Fine, but for every bad picture I'll tackle you again.  
  
THE END OF CH. 1 


	2. Ch 2 The lessons

Ch. 2 The Lessons  
  
In this fan fic it introduces Seto, Bunni, Crystal, and Lizzy (Sabrina and Seto are going out) Hope you like it!  
  
I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters *sniff* Why do I have to do these things?  
  
* Scene opens, Chris is at Bunni's house taking lessons from her on how to draw Yugi. Bunni has just gotten off the phone *  
  
Chris: Hey Bunni how is this drawing?  
  
Bunni: You call that a drawing? If you're not careful, I will tell Sabrina about these pictures.  
  
Chris: That's Ok I'll try to do better  
  
Bunni: Too late, Seto and Sabrina are on their way, I just called them  
  
*Chris looks around for somewhere to hide when the doorbell rings and dives under a glass table, luckily the table is covered in drawings*  
  
Sabrina: Hi Bunni, this is Seto  
  
Bunni: S-Seto Kaiba!? Sabrina, your grandpa won't be happy with this.  
  
Seto: He already knows about Sabrina and me.  
  
Sabrina: * begins to blush * Well, any way where's Chris? *sees a picture on the table that Chris is hiding under an picks it up.  
  
Bunni: * sees Chris * Under the table  
  
___ ___  
  
Chris: * Comes out from under table pretending to have found a pencil he had dropped * Bunni I found the pencil * Looks at Sabrina * Oh hi how good of you to come *sees Seto * I-is that Seto Kaiba!!! * Looks at Breanna * Love to stay but I was just on my way out * turns around and begins to walk off *  
  
Breanna: You are not going any where besides the door it that way * points behind her * Seto will you grab Chris for a minute? * Seto grabs Chris * Bunni can I use your phone?  
  
Bunni: Sure  
  
______  
  
Sabrina: * on phone * Hello Crystal Lizzy? Do you want to come over to Bunni's house?  
  
Crystal: * split screen * Why?  
  
Sabrina: Joey and Yugi are over here!  
  
Crystal: Were on our way.  
  
* 5 seconds latter the door bell rings, even though they live 5 miles away *  
  
Sabrina: * to Bunni * play along with what I say, and Seto you can put Chris down now.  
  
* Bunni opens door *  
  
Lizzy: Where's Yugi?  
  
Sabrina: * turning to Chris * Chris where's Yugi and Joey? You said that they would be here.  
  
Bunni: What she said * pointing to Sabrina *  
  
Sabrina: * turning to Crystal and Lizzy * He said that they would be here.  
  
Chris: No I didn't * beginning to panic *  
  
Bunni: Yes you did you little lire!  
  
* Lizzy and Crystal begin to advance on Chris, while Sabrina, Bunni, and Seto slip out the door *  
  
The End of Ch. 2 To be continued. 


	3. Crystal's announcement

Ch. 3 The Announcement  
  
What's going to happen to Chris? Well, you won't find out until Ch. 4 because Crystal wants to make an announcement.  
  
Crystal: My name is no longer Crystal, I'm NJN!  
  
Sabrina: Meaning?  
  
NJN: Need Joey Now and I want you to dedicate this chapter to only Joey and me!  
  
Sabrina: Why? This is my fan fic and you can't do anything about it! * NJN shakes fist * well, maybe you can ok here goes.  
  
NJN and Joey THE END  
  
* NJN shakes fist again * Hee, hee, * sweat drop * I was just joking. I'll start the real story now. * gulp *  
  
NJN is sitting on a bench in the hospital hoping to see if the rumors were true that this was the hospital that Joey's little sister Serenity was at. Actually, all she wanted to do is see Joey because she has a major crush on him. * Joey shows up and Crystal, I mean, NJN begins to freak out *  
  
NJN: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, it's Joey, it's him, it's him * gets up and starts to run toward Joey still chanting *  
  
Joey: What the * gets tackled by NJN* (muffled) who are you?  
  
NJN: * gets up * I'm NJN and I know all about you, I even know your shoe size * Joey looks down at his shoes * I also know that you were runner-up at duelist kingdom and that you have only lost to 4 people Yugi, Sabrina, Tea, and Kaiba.  
  
Joey: * begins to blush * Well, that's great! Someone finally heard about my fine dueling skills.  
  
NJN: I dare say I'm your #1 fan!! *cricket chirp * Well, Sabrina told my all about you, and I like you.  
  
Joey: Come with me, I'll take you to my favorite place, the arcade!  
  
NJN: * eyes sparkle * Wow you'll really take me? You're so cute and sweet!  
  
Joey: * smiles largely * well, a guess you could say that.  
  
( at the arcade ) NJN: Wow, look at this place it's huge! (spots Sabrina and Seto walking by, Sabrina is wearing a new trench coat Seto just gave her ) Hey, what are you doing here?  
  
Sabrina: This is my fan fic! * wink * plus Seto just gave me a new trench coat. *swirls *  
  
Joey: Stupid moneybags you're making me look bad!! I challenge you to a duel!!!!!  
  
Seto: Joey I already told you it's no fun anymore to beat you. Chiwawa!  
  
Joey: Don't call me a Chiwawa!!! If I win you and Sabrina will bow down and say Joey and NJN are your supreme rulers in front of everyone in the arcade!!  
  
Seto: Fine if I win you will run around the arcade for an hour wearing a dog suit, and your girlfriend will wear a tabby suit.  
  
NJN: Why am I in this?  
  
Joey: Because you just love me.  
  
NJN: Ok * smile, wink *  
  
Seto and Joey: * split screen * Let's duel!!  
  
Seto: For my first move, I'll put Sagi the dark clown in Attack mode and two more cards face down.  
  
Joey: Kaiba, I put Flame swordsman in attack mode. Attack! FLAMING SWORD OF BATTLE!!!!  
  
Seto: * life points go down * you activated my virus card, now you can no longer use any cards with attack points higher than 1500. And now I put 3 monster cards face down in defense mode. In addition, I put another card face down.  
  
Joey: Just great * drop * why didn't I see that coming?  
  
NJN: Come on Joey, no matter who wins I'll give you a kiss so give it your all!  
  
Seto: Hey Chiwawa it's your move!!!  
  
Joey: I'm not a Chiwawa!! - ___ - take this one monster face down in defense mode.  
  
Seto: But you can't.  
  
Joey: Yes I can! You did!!!  
  
Seto: Yes but you didn't play this card Stop Defense!! Joey: Gaaa not fair! My Time wizard!!!  
  
Seto: Talk about good timing now you can't use time Time Magic on me. I switch all my cards to Attack mode! * flips all 3 Blue eyes whit dragons face up * and now I use my other face down card Polymerization to create Blue eyes Ultimate dragon! Attack NEUTRON BLAST!! * Joey's life points drop to 0 *  
  
* Sabrina comes and hands Joey a Dog suit and NJN a Tabby suit *  
  
Sabrina: Have fun!  
  
* Joey looks down at himself and NJN *  
  
Joey: Sorry, I let you down.  
  
NJN: You did your best * kiss *  
  
Seto: How sweet a dog and a tabby talk about. * Sabrina interrupts *  
  
Sabrina: Seto I don't care if you humiliate him by making him wear a dog suit, but he's still my friend, so don't humiliate him by mouthing off OK?  
  
Seto: OK, but you have to admit it does have good fit!!!  
  
* an hour later *  
  
Sabrina: Joey, NJN you can take your suits off now.  
  
* Joey and NJN take suits off and are drenched in sweat *  
  
Joey: Tiered need water * doesn't notice that his zipper and button are open on his pants*  
  
Sabrina and Seto: * begin to laugh * JOEY!!! * points *  
  
( everyone in the arcade turn around to see what's going on, and everyone whips out cameras and begin to take pictures)  
  
Joey: * blinded * Hey what's going on?  
  
Seto: * talking to a kid who just took a picture * could I have a copy?  
  
Kid: Sure. Are you Seto Kaiba *spots Sabrina on floor laughing* and Sabrina Mouto!!! Can I have your picture???  
  
Seto: Sure * picks up Sabrina * ready?  
  
Sabrina: *still laughing * O-O-O-OK * Continues to laugh *  
  
Kid: *click * Thanks!!  
  
Seto: No problem. * looks at Joey again an starts to laugh again *  
  
Sabrina: * to Joey * Look * laugh * down * laughs and falls over again *  
  
Joey: * Looks down * AHHHHHHHHHHHH * cameras continue to flash *  
  
NJN: JOEY!!!!!! * steps in front of him, cameras continue to flash * Are you done yet?  
  
Joey: (Zips and buttons pants) Yeah * blush * let's get out of here!!  
  
(outside)  
  
Joey: Great now my reputation is ruined!! * drop *  
  
NJN: Joey I'll always be there for you * leans over and umm. I'll leave that to your imagination, it depends on how sick your mind is *  
  
THE END  
  
Thank God!!! 


	4. Ch 4 The Fun

Ch. 4 The Fun  
  
Finally you'll find out what happens to Chris!!  
  
NJN: What about me and Joey?  
  
Sorry, Joey's not going to show up in this fan fic, but you get to tackle Chris!  
  
NJN: Wahoo!! Yay!!! Hurry up, hurry up * keeps chanting *  
  
Shush!!!! In this chapter Bakura will show up ( him and Bunni are going out ) I own all the Yu-gi-oh characters, too!!! (Lawyer shows up) No you don't! * drop * oh well, I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters *gulp* I'm not going to cry * to NJN who is still chanting * SHUT IT!!!! I'll start sheesh!  
  
( Inside Bunni's house Lizzy and NJN are closing in on Chris)  
  
Lizzy: Why did you tell Sabrina to call us?!  
  
NJN: Yeah where's Joey?  
  
Lizzy: Where's Yugi? Joey's a dumb blonde so who cares about him.  
  
NJN: * turning to Lizzy * Hey Joey is much cooler than Yugi!!  
  
Lizzy: As if * shows her the picture from the arcade * Yugi never gets caught with his pants undone.  
  
( Chris is slowly beginning to edge away )  
  
Lizzy and NJN: Don't even think about it! Down boy down!!!!  
  
( Chris sits down and begins to whine )  
  
( Meanwhile outside )  
  
Sabrina: Great!! Now their going to tackle each other and not Chris, my strategy is blown * drop*  
  
Seto: I've got to go I need to check up on Mokuba * kisses Sabrina *  
  
Sabrina: Love ya, see you later * wink smile *  
  
Bunni: I miss Bakura, ever since you all came back from Duelist Kingdom, I've only seen Bakura once * sigh drop *  
  
( someone comes up behind Bunni and hugs her )  
  
Bunni: Huh? ( turns around ) I don't believe it, Bakura!!!! * hugs him* I missed you, where have you been?  
  
Bakura: At home ( Sabrina cocks eyebrow ) thinking of something to give you * pulls out silver neacklace with diamond heart * happy, late meeting aniversery!  
  
Bunni: Oh Bakura thank you!  
  
Sabrina: * thinking to herself * well that was sweet of Bakura to do but, why hasn't he been showing up to school? And why, to me, does he seem different. ( begins to finger the chain with a ring on it that Seto had gotten her) * Out loud * We better go inside. * smile *  
  
(inside)  
  
Lizzy: I'll tackle Chris first then you * to Chris * stand up! I never told you to sit down!!! ( Chris stands up slowly ) Attack!! * Tackles Chris *  
  
Chris: Help! Wahhhhhh Ouch, Hey that hurt  
  
Lizzy: That's the point!!!!!!!!!  
  
NJN: Lizzy leave some for me!!  
  
Lizzy: * after tackling Chris * that was so much fun!!  
  
NJN: My turn!!!! * tackles Chris *  
  
Lizzy: I feel much better now! See at home NJN!  
  
Sabrina: * to Lizzy * thanks for coming!!  
  
Bakura: Umm. why are those girls tackling that boy?  
  
Bunni: Because He drew a rally bad drawing of Yugi and Seto.  
  
(Sabrina freezes at the second name Bunni says)  
  
NJN: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TELLING A LIE!!! * Storms out the door *  
  
Sabrina: *grabs a picture off the table * Bunni, you might want to see this * Shows her a drawing of Bakura ,that is even worse than Yugi's, that Chris drew *  
  
Bunni: * gulp * Chris why did you draw Bakura? It's horrible * sob * * runs up the stairs crying with Bakura running after her *  
  
______  
  
Breanna: CHRIS HOW DARE YOU DRAW SETO!!!!! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DRAWING HIM!!!!  
  
The End 


	5. Ch 5 Yugi's popularity

Ch. 5 Yugi's Popularity  
  
New Characters!!!!!! Jordan and Heather * really good friends * WARNING: Keep pillow handy because what Heather says my make you scream or hurt somebody. Time to start!! *wink*  
  
Joey and NJN: When are we coming in?  
  
Quit complaining!!!! You can come in on Ch. 8 with ATC.  
  
Joey: Who?!!?  
  
A Talking Cow, * Joey looks confused * don't ask he's the one who make that name up for himself. Well anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh Characters * Sob * Breanna is still screaming at Chris for drawing Seto when Jordan shows up.  
  
Chris: Jordan, make her go away or make her be quite!!!  
  
Jordan: Ummm. O-K * begins to run toward Breanna, tries to tackle her but misses *  
  
Breanna: Why should I scream at you for even trying to tackle me, your not worth anymore of my breath.  
  
* Heather walks up *  
  
______  
  
Heather: Hi Jordan, hi Sabrina, hi. uhh person behind Sabrina.\  
  
Sabrina: Oh hi Heather! Heather, Chris, Chris, Heather.  
  
Heather: Hello Chris * no answer * What's up with him? Why won't he answer me?  
  
Sabrina: My other self has been screaming at him because he keeps drawing Yugi wrong.  
  
( This is the part I warned you about )  
  
Heather: Who's Yugi?  
  
* total silence as everyone's jaw drops and finally begin to look angry, including Chris *  
  
Heather: * looks around * Did I say something wrong?  
  
* Yugi walks in * Sabrina, Chris, and Jordan: How can you NOT know whop Yugi is!?  
  
Yugi: Who doesn't know who I am?  
  
*Chris, Jordan, and Sabrina point at Heather*  
  
Yugi: How can you not know who I am?! I'm the King of Games, Champion of Duelist Kingdom!!!!  
  
Heather: What's Duelist Kingdom?  
  
Sabrina: * quickly walks over to Yugi for support * Yugi, it's OK; I mean she doesn't even know about. never mind.  
  
Heather: Sorry, but Jordan never told me about.  
  
Oscar: Ahh! Help a big fat cow is on me!!!  
  
Sabrina: OSCAR!!! You don't come in until Ch. 7, and the cow you are referring to doesn't come in until Ch. 9!!!  
  
Oscar: Sorry *leaves*  
  
Sabrina: * Sigh * Anyway, Heather what did you say?  
  
Heather: I said, Sorry, but Jordan never told me about Yugi. * looks at watch * I've got to go, I'm supposed to be home right now *leaves*  
  
Jordan: * thinking to himself * Oh no, I forgot all about the contract Yugi and Sabrina had everyone, Chris, and I sign.  
  
Sabrina: See you later Heather. Jordan, Yugi and I need to talk to you.  
  
Chris: * thinking to himself * Wahoo!!! For once, I'm not the only one who's going to get yelled at. Hang on, now I'll be able to escape. * runs away *  
  
Sabrina: JORDAN HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT THE CONTRACT YUGI AND I HAD YOU SIGN?!?!?!?!  
  
* Jordan begins to cry *  
  
The End 


	6. Ch 6 Winter! Part 1

Ch. 6 Winter!  
  
This is a special story because all the characters so far come in. Every six Chapters I'll do this. Let's see, who has come in this far? Brennna, Yugi, Chris, Seto, Bunni, NJN, Lizzy, Joey, Bakura, Jordan, Heather, and me.  
  
ATC: What about me?  
  
You have not officially come in!  
  
ATC: Ok * sob *  
  
Sorry about tha.  
  
Oscar: What about me? I came in on Ch. 5.  
  
NOT OFFICIALLY!  
  
Oscar: Oh  
  
*sigh* Why me? Well, lets get started with this fan fic. I * sniff * don't own any * sniff * of the Yu-gi-oh characters Ahchoooo!!! Sorry, I've got a cold, and my nose is runny * smile * Sabrina and Yugi have just gotten up.  
  
Sabrina: * Yawn * * Stretch * Yugi time to get up.  
  
Yugi: What? Why is it so bright in here?  
  
Sabrina: * looks out the window * IT SNOWED!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Huhhhh? * runs next to her * Wahoooooo!!!  
  
Sabrina: I'm going to call everyone so we can play in the snow together * hits the headboard of her bed, computer screen slides down from ceiling *  
  
Yugi: What the heck is that???  
  
Sabrina: Seto installed it for me * wink * Computer on * computer turns on *, call Chris * dial-up tone * * ring ring *  
  
Chris: Hello? * Yawn *  
  
Sabrina: Hey Chris get up, it snowed!  
  
Chris: It did? Sabrina: Yah!! Get over here!  
  
Chris: Can I bring my pic.  
  
Sabrina: NO PICTURES!!!  
  
Chris: Why not?  
  
Sabrina: Do you want my Yami to yell at you?  
  
Chris: Good point! * Sweat * See you in a bit!  
  
Sabrina: (pauses) Hang up, call Seto *ring, ring*  
  
Seto: ( business like ) Kaiba  
  
Sabrina: ( imitation business like ) Yes, this is S. Mouto ( normal ) Do you always answer the phone that way? Plug the phone into the computer so we can talk face to face.  
  
Seto: Ok * click * just a minute let my computer get ready. Alright, what's up?  
  
Sabrina: Do you want to come over and play in the snow with me and my friends?  
  
Seto: Sure. Mokuba's at a friend's house so I don't need to worry about him.  
  
Sabrina: Don't bring your deck unless you're challenged to a duel by Joey, but no one else!  
  
Seto: That is not fair! I wanted to challenge you an Yugi to a duel! I've got the perfect strategy!  
  
Sabrina: * wink * You'll just have to wait till' your tournament days! * smile *  
  
Seto: Ok, fine. See you later!  
  
Sabrina: See ya!! (pause) hang up call Bunni (as in |!| |!|*)  
  
^ _ ^ Bunni: Hello? *Yawn*  
  
Sabrina: Hey Bunni it snowed! Call Bakura and tell him to meet us at my house outside of town, you know were it is.  
  
Bunni: Is Chris going to be there, and if so, is he bringing his pictures?  
  
Sabrina: He's coming, but he's not bringing his pictures.  
  
Bunni: I'll be there! And I'll call Bakura too!!! Sabrina: Thanks Bye. Hang up. call NJN  
  
NJN: Yo!  
  
Sabrina: NJN, It's me Sabrina do you want to come over? It snowed and we're all going over to my house outside of town, if you don't know where it is come over to the game shop, and we'll give you a ride.  
  
NJN: I'll be there in a minute, see ya!!  
  
Sabrina: Wait!! Could you call Lizzy for me and ask her if she can go?  
  
NJN: Sure See ya later!!  
  
Sabrina Bye! (pause) hang up.. call Jordan * to Yugi * could you call Joey for me?  
  
Yugi: Sure * begins to call on the phone *  
  
Jordan: (on Sabrina's computer) Hello? Heather is that you?  
  
Sabrina: No I'm not Heather, I'm Sabrina. Do you want to meet at my house outside of town? Chris will be there and you two can talk all you want.  
  
Jordan: Fine, see you there!  
  
Sabrina: Plus could you call Heather for me to see of she can come to? That way she'll find out what duel monsters is. * Sabrina hears Yugi's phone clatter to the floor* Jordan got to go, Yugi just fainted. Bye!  
  
Jordan: Bye.  
  
Well, there's Ch. 6 if I would have put in the whole chapter it would have been very very long, but I'll continue it as soon as possible. Thanks for all the reviews! I've really enjoyed them except for one. Some one said that it sucked and it was not a member. *grrrr* Oh well. Oh and people if you like Inuyasha I would recommend the story be Angel Baby 13. Oh and don't forget Jessica*Messenger*of*the* Devil, October Dragon, Kaira-Chan, mistressofbakura, and Alana Star. Those are some of my favorite authors. G2G!  
  
Yu-gi-ah: You better review!!!! Or else.  
  
Readers: Or else what?!  
  
Yu-gi-ah: Uh. never mind 


End file.
